HugNamjoon
by YouMint
Summary: Semua bermula dari berita tersebut, membuat namjoon mengurung diri di studio dan menghasilkan semua member mengkhawatirkannya. Namgi here! If you don't like this pairing don't klick, Ok?


_NamGi here~_

.

.

 _Warning : Boys Love, NamGi top!Namjoon bottom!Yoongi, OOC, Typo._

.

.

 _Ready?_

.

.

 _#HugNamjoon_

 _by_

 _Akabane Chan_

.

.

Namjoon masih berada di studio, membenahi lagu yang menurutnya selalu tidak pas. Entah sudah berapa gelas kopi yang dia habiskan malam ini, dia sendiri tidak berniat untuk menghitungnya. Dia juga sudah lupa berapa lama dia berdiam diri didalam studio ini. Dia sedang tidak bisa berfikir jernih, terlalu lelah dengan semua masalah yang ada.

Helaan nafas frustasi terdengar dari mulut pemuda satu-satunya diruangan itu. Fikirannya terlalu berkecamuk.

"Namjoon-ah?" pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampilkan pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tampak khawatir. Sosok tersebut menatap Namjoon sedih dan menghampirinya.

"Namjoon-ah" panggilnya sekali lagi. Pemuda yang dipanggil akhirnya menoleh, mendapati salah satu hyungnya menatapnya khawatir. Namjoon tersenyum, memandang sosok itu lama. Dia merindukan hyungnya ini, tanpa bisa dicegah badannya bergerak untuk menarik pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Berakhir dengan Yoongi yang jatuh kedalam pangkuan Namjoon.

"Yoongi hyung.." ucap Namjoon sambil melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Yoongi. Menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi yang dapat menenangkan fikirannya. Yoongi yang masih dalam keadaan kaget karena ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Namjoon hanya dapat menghela nafas. Yoongi membalas pelukan Namjoon, dan mengelus kepala pemuda tersebut. Membiarkannya menenangkan fikirannya sejenak.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yoongi sambil mencoba melihat wajah Namjoon. Namun ternyata, Namjoon masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Yoongi sambil sesekali mengecup leher jenjang tersebut.

"Ini bukan semuanya salahmu. Lirik-lirik lagu tersebut kita buat bersama, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Namjoon-ah" Yoongi kembali berujar. Leader bangtan tersebut hanya bergumam, yang membuat Yoongi merinding dibuatnya.

"Hentikan Namjoon-ah, geliii~" rengek Yoongi. Namjoon hanya terkekeh, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dari posisi nyaman tersebut dan memandangi sosok hyung kecilnya.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung" masih menatap wajah Yoongi

"Siapa yang mengurung diri di studio _hah_? Kalau kau memang butuh tempat bersandar, aku bersedia Namjoon-ah. Lagipula kau tidak sendirian, kau memiliki aku, memiliki para member dan fans yang akan selalu mendukungmu" jelas Yoongi sambil membingkai wajah Namjoon dengan telapak tangannya. Namjoon memejamkan mata menikmati hangatnya tangan yang berada diwajahnya. Dia kecup tangan itu dan membawanya pada telapak tangannya yang lebih besar.

"Aku— aku hanya merasa bingung. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menulis lirik lagu yang seperti itu, aku- aku-" bahkan dia bingung saat ini harus berkata apa. Fikirannya sedang tidak fokus dan semuanya membuat Namjoon bingung.

Yoongi kembali memeluk Namjoon, menepuk kepala pemuda itu sayang. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini bisa membuat leader mereka frustasi seperti ini.

"Masing-masing memiliki pendapat, tidak semua memandang dari sudut yang sama dengan kita. Belum tentu apa yang menurut kita baik akan baik juga dimata orang lain. Itulah hidup Namjoon-ah, akan selalu ada pihak yang berbeda dengan kita" Yoongi diam sejenak, membiarkan leader bangtan tersebut kembali berfikir lebih jernih.

"Perbedaan itu lah yang seharusnya membuat kita berfikir lebih dewasa. Supaya kita bisa lebih membenahi diri, supaya kita bisa menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik dari ini. Mereka menyatakan perbedaan karena ingin kita berkembang menjadi lebih baik agar kesalahan yang sama tidak terulang kembali." Jelas Yoongi kembali.

Namjoon melepas pelukan tersebut dan menatap Yoongi, mengamati wajah tersebut. Dia tersenyum, mengecup kening pemuda yang berada dipangkuannya itu lama. Mencoba meresapi kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh hyung kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Namjoon kembali ke dorm setelah sekian lama mengurung dirinya di studio. Member lain yang melihat Namjoon beramai-ramai menghampiri leader mereka dan memeluknya.

Namjoon yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut tertawa dan membalas pelukan mereka.

"Sebegitu rindunya kah kalian padaku?" ledek Namjoon pada semua member yang masih setia memeluknya. Dia melirik Yoongi yang tersenyum sambil menikmati pemandangan tersebut.

"Hyung kemana sajaa? Kami semua khawatir pada hyung~" golden maknae bersuara sambil masih memeluk leader nya tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" member tertua menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. Namjoon tersenyum kepada hyungnya tersebut sambil menggumamkan 'aku baik-baik saja hyung'

"Hyung jangan mengurung diri seperti ini lagi. Kita keluarga, kalau memang ada masalah kita selesaikan bersama jangan jadikan semua beban hyung sendiri. Memang hyung leader bangtan tetapi hyung tetaplah Kim Namjoon kami, teman kami, sahabat kami, keluarga kami. Kalau hyung sakit kita juga merasakan sakitnya hyung. jangan dipendam semuanya sendiri, berbagilah kepada kami" Jimin mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menatap Namjoon berkaca-kaca.

Namjoon tersenyum, memandangi semua membernya satu persatu dan mulai menyadari. Dia tidak sendirian, masih ada membernya yang akan merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya, masih ada ARMY yang akan mengangkat mereka saat mereka terjatuh, dan masih ada Min Yoongi yang akan dengan tulus mencintainya.

Yaaa, harusnya memang dia tidak memendam semuanya sendiri. Tidak menganggap bahwa semua salahnya. Masih ada mereka semua yang akan dengan tulus memeluknya, merasakan sakit yang sama, dan mencintainya tanpa henti.

"Terima kasih semua, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian semua" ucap Namjoon sambil membuka kedua tangannya membuat member lain memeluk Namjoon dan berakhir dengan mereka terjatuh kelantai karena pelukan yang terlalu bersemangat tersebut.

.

.

.

Malam ini Yoongi bertukar kamar dengan Jungkook, dia ingin memastikan bahwa kekasihnya tidur. Saat ini Yoongi sedang berbaring diranjang Namjoon, sedangkan pemilik ranjang sedang membersihkan diri. Yoongi dengan iseng membuka twitter, dan melihat betapa banyaknya dukungan fans kepada mereka. Pemuda mungil tersebut tersenyum sambil membaca beberapa cuapan fans, disertai hastag penyemangat. Dan berbagai cuapan lainnya, Yoongi masih terus melihat berbagai cuapan fans untuk menyemangati leader mereka. Ada yang cukup menarik perhatian Yoongi

 _'We can't spell ARMY without RM #HugNamjoon'_

Yoongi tersenyum membaca cuapan tersebut

"Sedang melihat apa hyung?" Namjoon yang selesai mandi menghampiri Yoongi dan memastikan apa yang yang sedang Yoongi lihat

"Kau lihat? Bahkan ARMY tidak dapat menyebut diri mereka ARMY tanpa RM" sebut Yoongi sambil memperlihatkan salah satu cuapan fans yang menarik perhatiannya. Namjoon tersenyum, memposisikan dirinya disebelah hyungnya yang membuat Yoongi refleks masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Yaa hyung, aku memang bodoh. Harusnya aku tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini. Masih ada ARMY yang mendukungku, masih ada para member yang menangis bersamaku, dan masih ada kau hyung yang akan selalu meyadarkan betapa bodohnya aku" jelas Namjoon sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut, dia menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Namjoon. Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang lebih tua. Dan tidak lama mereka terlelap dan menuju mimpi indah.

.

.

-FIN—

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai~ bertemu lagi dengan another fanfic yang masih sama membosankannya dan ini mungkin gak jelas yaa. Akhirnya berhasil juga buat fanfic berdasarkan berita yang beredar tersebut. Cuapan fans tersebut bukan punya saya, saya nemu juga itu di ig dan saya anggap keren. Akhirnya saya pake deh di fanfic ini. Buat yang merasa punya kata-kata tersebut saya izin pakai yaa ^^

Ohh ya, saya masih newbie jadi fans BTS, saya multifandom sih jadi kadang suka pindah-pindah gitu sukanya hehehehe tapi emang sekarang lagi ngikutin BTS.. kalau member OOC saya minta maaf, karena saya sendiri baru tau mereka saat mereka promosi lagu RUN -_-" dan semenjak itu baru searching tentang mereka, jadi yahh masih baru banget kan yaaa...

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di fanfic pertama saya, sudah saya balas yaa reviewnya ^^ terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk review fanfic gak jelas ini kok, tapi kalau kalian review akan membuat saya lebih senang ^^

Terima kasih,

Akabane Chan


End file.
